Lavender Oil
by AllABoutYaoi23
Summary: Draco comes into his inheritance and he's forced to help his mate deal with a few dark hidden secrets, with the support of some of their friends and family. This story will be Slash. Veela!Draco Mate!Harry Warning: Non-Con, but not descriptive. Dumbledore, Ron and Arthur Weasley bashing. Don't forget to Review, it'll make me upload faster. The Extra Oil is a side piece to this.
1. Prologue: Wings

**So I originally wrote this when I was a sophomore in high school and I took it down because I didn't think it was any good. A friend of mine, recently found the printed copy I kept of the chapters I wrote, and suggested to me that I posted it. Which is what I'm doing now. If I don't get much interest in it I probably won't write anything new however. I have 5 chapters I can post after this. With enough motivation I'll write a sixth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. In no way am I making money from these stories.**

 _Thoughts_ in this chapter will be italicized, it may change later in the story.

Prologue: Wings

It was Draco's birthday and his whole body felt as though it was set aflame. His mother was nowhere to be found, and every time he asked his father what was going on his response was "I'll explain everything later." Draco was beginning to become tired and decided he would go to bed. As he was walking up the stairs to his bedroom, he suddenly fell backwards. He braced himself for impact with the ground, but it never came.

As he opened his eyes to see what stopped him, he realized, that his body felt extremely weird. When the blond finally touched the ground, he landed gracefully on his feet. The aristocrat lost his balance and almost fell again. _Why does is feel like there's something hanging on my back? I better go check a mirror._ When he reached the nearest mirror he looked into it and passed out. A short while later his father discovered him and forced him awake.

"Draco," Lucius kept repeating in a sing song voice until his son regained consciousness.

Draco opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he had fallen asleep in the library again and was having a nightmare. He soon looked around however, and realized he was on the floor of one of the manors many hallways. "Please tell me they're gone" he said sounding slightly paranoid.

"Tell you what are gone?"

"The wings," Draco whispered and waited for his father to tell him he had gone insane, and should stop eating so much chocolate, again. But it didn't happen.

"Son… they're still there. I can tell you how to make them retract back into your back."

"WHY DO I HAVE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hyperventilating.

"Draco calm down. Relax and they will go away. There's something I need to tell you. Once you regain control of your emotions I will explain everything. Meet me in my library." He spoke and then walked away.

 _His library_ Draco thought _he never lets me in there. Well unless I've don't something extremely stupid or have embarrassed him in some way. Like when I got caught making out with that waiter at that restaurant at my aunts wedding…._ His mind began to wonder.

Draco would never forget that day. All he did was ask the waiter what the house specialty was, and he found himself in a broom closet. Well let's just say that was the same day Draco came out of the broom closet. The waiter looked surprisingly a lot like the Boy-Who-Lived. Which freaked Draco out at first, but then he realized that Potter didn't look too bad. Actually Potter was quite hot. His father took the news that he was gay better than he thought he would. However, they ended up having a meeting in his library because Draco picked a broom closet of all places to get caught in.

Draco stood up, and tried his hardest to relax. After he did his new found wings went away. He prepared for extreme amounts of pain but nothing came at all. He quickly turned around, making his cape spin in a way that would have made his godfather proud, and staked off towards his father's private library.

When he arrived there he knocked on the door. "Come in" he walked in and sat in the lounge chair closet to the door. "Listen to me completely before you say anything or ask any questions okay?" Draco nodded. "First of all Narcissia isn't your mother. Well, you don't really have a mother. You have two fathers. I'm the one who gave birth to you, and your other father happens to be your godfather.

"I'm gay, and a Veela. We didn't want you to grow up feeling weird so we hired Narcissia to pretend to be your mother. The reason she's gone now is because you turned seventeen today. In the wizarding world, and the Veela world, you're considered an adult at seventeen. So today you got all of your powers and your wings. You can do wandless magic now. Also you're still a pureblood.

"The reason you woke up with such a headache this morning was because last night the human blood in your body was kicked out, so to say. So you're also not human anymore. I hope you don't resent me or Severus for keeping this from you, but we thought it was the right thing to do." After he finished rambling his explanation he looked down at the floor.

Draco was in shock. He didn't want to believe anything that his father has just said. He knew a lot about Veelas and suddenly the paleness of his skin, even though he spent so much time in the sun, made sense. He couldn't believe his godfather was actually his other father. Draco knew that he couldn't abandon either of his dads, and he certainly couldn't do anything about him being a Veela. He has also never seen his father look so worried in his life. So decided he's just deal with everything and accept the new changes. "So, umm do I still get to call him my godfather? I don't think I would be comfortable calling him anything else yet."

A voice answered him out of nowhere, "Of course that's what you'll call me you silly boy. I don't think anyone in the world is ready to deal with the fact that I'm also your father. I also don't think it's a good idea for you to tell your make either."

"My WHAT?!" Draco was panicking again.

"Well son," the other Veela in the room said, "every Veela has a mate. You'll soon know who he is, considering the fact that you're gay, your mate will probably be a male."

"How will I know who my mate is?" He asked as calmly as possible. He was trying to hide the fact that he was on the brink of a mental break down.

"I suspect you already know who he is," said Severus. "You've probably known for a while. I suppose a certain Gryffindor will have a lot to deal with when he finds out he's your mate."

Draco's eyes widened to almost three times their normal size. He knew which Gryffindor was supposed to be his mate. He was just wondering how his other father knew who the object of his affection was. "How did you…" Draco asked, blushing furiously.

"I told him," said the man who gave birth to the younger blond. "It's easy for older Veelas to spot mates. Your souls are drawn to each other. It's a little said that neither of you realized how perfect you are for each other."

"Actually love," Draco made a face at that being said. This relationship, being displayed in front of him, would take some getting used to. "They bother figured it out," said the potions master. "They just haven't said anything to each other about it."

Draco's head was spinning. A part of him was dying to be with his mate. "Where is he?"

He inquired, already plotting ways to get what he wanted.

"I'll tell you later. As for now, you need rest and you need to read up more on Veela history," his dark haired father replied. "And try to get used to the fact that you'll probably be submissive to him.

Draco did as he was told. For the next month he read books on Veelas and he stared getting used to having two dads. Almost a month later, when he was told the location of his mate, he immediately went to find him.

 **Well I was 16 when I wrote this and I'm 23 now. So while reading this I'm noticing a few things I should probably and will probably change later on. For now I'm just trying to get all the chapters I previously wrote posted again. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon.**

 **There's also a poll posted to my profile, please respond.**

 **-PookeyPooh**


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Remember I was younger when I wrote this chapter also. I'm just retyping what I have and posting before I go back to edit and add newer chapter. I have 4 older chapters to add after this one, and Reviews will make me add them faster. Oh and the bit at the end, between the characters and my best friend in high school was something she really wanted so I'll keep it, in case she still happens to read fanfiction stories and comes across this one day.**

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

 _Thoughts_ will also be italicized in this chapter.

Outside of 4 Private Drive

Draco Malfoy for the first time in his life was completely nervous. Even though he did his best to make himself presentable he still had the feeling in his stomach that he looked horrible. He finally apparated away from home when his mirror told him that he was worried so much that he was going to have wrinkles. _Potter better be worth it._

Draco stood looking at the home of the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a lot smaller then he thought it would be. _Maybe it'll be larger on the inside_ he thought, _I don't know if I should do this or not. What if he rejects me and the Veela in me slowly kill itself. Well I can't tell him that. I don't want to guilt him into anything. I can't believe that they leave their door unlocked like this._ He opened the door and snuck into the living room, _you would think that they would have better protection for him than this. I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this, I can't believe I'm going to tell Harry Potter that he is my…_

Inside of 4 Private Drive

"Boy get your lazy, good-for-nothing, sorry arse down here this instant!" Bellowed Mr. Dursley.

"Coming Uncle Vernon" responded Harry. _I wonder what he wants now._

"What took you so long?" asked Vernon.

"I was in the shower, I had to put clothes… " Harry descended down the stairs in an oh-so-very baggy black shirt and surprisingly a pair of blue jeans that fit him perfectly. They were a pair of Dudley's old jeans but his aunt shrunk them about ten sizes, and they fit Harry like a glove. Once Harry began speaking he realized that his comment was a mistake when his uncle began to approach him.

"I'll teach you to be a smart arse," yelled a red faced Vernon Dursley, slowly raising his fist, "I'll teach you to respe…"

Vernon was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Harry and Mr. Dursley stepped out of the foyer and into the living room and what Harry saw made him instantly see red. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Harry.

"Why Harry is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" Malfoy loved pissing Harry off, even though he was a Veela, and he saw an opportunity and took it. "Mr. Dursley, sir, would you mind giving me ill-mannered boyfriend and I some time alone?"

Harry was very thankful at the moment that his aunt and cousin were not home. He could visualize Petunia Dursley falling backwards and hitting the floor is she would have heard that news. Then he had the vivid image of Dudley attacking him, or even worse: Dudley telling his friends and then all of them going Harry Hunting again. He was grateful the floo had been closed off from the hose because he really didn't want Ron or anyone else for that matter coming in and hearing Draco Malfoy saying that he was Harry's boyfriend.

"Who the bloody hell are you and how the hell did you get into my house?!" Harry's uncle yelled, and Harry stood back to watch Malfoy get kicked out on his high and mighty arse.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's boyfriend, and I got into your wonderful home," Draco said with the worlds phoniest smile on his face _Got damn muggles, oh how I wish I could hex him, but's he's Harry's uncle so I'll be nice,_ "by just opening the door and walking in." _Don't kill the muggle_ Draco chanted in his head.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you one of those freaks?" Then Mr. Dursley turned to face Harry, "since when are you gay?" He said walking towards Harry like a lion stalking it's pray. Harry stood speechless and afraid.

 _He did not just call me a fucking freak._ The Veela in Draco wasn't happy at all. It was beginning to understand Mr. Dursley wasn't very nice to his mate. Draco was starting to see maybe Potter's life wasn't as lavish as he once thought it was. _Now I feel like an arse. I can't believe that all of these years he hasn't been spoiled. I'll have to find out more about him later. Well if I get what I want I'll know everything about him sooner or later him being my…_ Draco's thoughts were interrupted. The Veela in him was throwing a temper tantrum. He could feel that Harry was frightened. All of a sudden Draco's eyes went red, he pulled out his want and mumbled a spell in Latin, which caused Mr. Dursley to go rigid and abruptly leave the room.

Harry stood in shock. He could not believe Draco Malfoy stood in this living room, and Malfoy looked gorgeous wearing those leather pants and gray shirt, in his uncles house, where he was forced to stay for the summer while his friends went home to their loving families and the Order was off doing Merlin knows what, and that Malfoy, being an arrogant prick, told his uncle they were boyfriends. Not that Harry had anything against gay guys. He was after all openly gay, which Ginny had helped him realize when they dated, and he also had a crush on the blond since fourth year.

Harry would never forget the day he realized he had a crush on Malfoy. They were in the middle of potions class when he saw it. He saw Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, smile and it wasn't one of those I'm secretly plotting how to publicly humiliate you kind of smiles. At the moment Harry realized that he wanted to be the one who made the blond smile from now on and he hated who ever had been able to make him smile like that just then. Of course, because he wasn't pay attention to what he was brewing it blew up in his face and he was blue for a week. Which of course made said blind laugh so hard that he cried but he also smiled that million dollar smile. So in the end Harry was partially happy. _And all I ad to do to see him smile was look like a Smurf_ he thought sarcastically.

But still Malfoy had some nerve. He was lucky that Harry couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts for another week, because Harry probably would have hexed him in to next year. "Malfoy," Harry growled, "What the fuck are you doing here and what did you do to my uncle?"

"Nothing to bad your uncle aunt and cousin have the sudden urge to go buy certain feminine products and then take your cousin to get checked for random STDs."

Harry laughed but forced himself to stop, "Umm Malfoy, why do you know what STDs are?" Harry was slightly worried about the blond, but then he remembered wizards can't get STDs.

"Well I did take muggle studied and in our books there were about three chapters on STDs." Draco replied while looking at the ground. He left out the part about how after he read those chapters he went to professor Snape to find out how he could be tested. All his father did was laugh at him and say "Silly boy, wizards can't get those God forsaken STDs." He also failed to mention that after asking his loving father that question he had to endure a rather embarrassing conversation about sex and the use of condoms if he ever decided to sleep with a muggle.

"So how did you find out where I stayed during the summer and who I stayed with?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, your favorite potions teacher, game me your address," Draco said while smirking.

"That greasy bastard? Why would he tell you where I live?"

Malfoy walked towards Harry, smirking and looking right into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and before the Boy-Who-Lived could say another world, Draco pulled Harry's head down and kissed him.

Harry stood frozen and shocked. A part of him wanted to push the blond away from him and another part of him wanted to deepen the kiss and shag the blond in to the sofa. _Damn hormones_. He really didn't know what to do, but when he felt Malfoy nibble on his bottom lip he gave in. The Veela in Draco felt very pleased. It could feel Harry returning the kiss and was purring on the inside.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Draco decided he would show Harry another side of him. After all he did need to tell Harry why he came to see him, which he should probably do soon. He had the feeling that if he didn't stop the kiss now they wouldn't stop until after they got to know each other in many new ways. _Like upside down and sideways.. Bad Draco_. Draco pulled away and Harry moved in for another kiss, but he stopped when Malfoy smirked. Harry whimpered and then blushed which made Malfoy laugh. "More lately, I promise."

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked while slightly out of breath.

"Well before I tell you I need to know what you know about Veelas."

"Well I know that they're the most beautiful creatures on Earth."

"That's all you know?" Harry nodded. "Well it looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me." Draco stated. "Harry, oh no don't look at me that way. I should be able to call you that now. After all you are practically addicted to me." Harry blushed and shot the blond a dirty look. "I was just joking, calm down." Draco was of course, once again smirking while all of this happened.

The whole time Draco was speaking Harry's brain began working. He was beginning to think that Draco was out of his mind. "Why do you care what I know about Veelas?" asked a now curious Harry. He remembered all of the rumors at Hogwarts about the Malfoy being Veelas. However, everyone in school just wrote them off as rumors. The main reason being all the pureblood bullshit the Malfoys believed.

"Well you see Veelas have mates, and well I'm a Veela."

"I thought you were a pureblood?"

"I am. When I turned seventeen last month, the human blood in my body was rejected from…"

Before Draco could finish that sentence Harry cut him off, "Malfoy did you say that Veelas have mates?" Draco slowly nodded. Harry suddenly knew why Draco was there. "Are you here to tell me that I'm your mate?" Draco nodded again, shyly.

Harry's eyes went wide, his mouth fell open, and his mind went blank. Then his brain began to flood with thoughts. _What the hell am I going to do, I mean I like him and all but I'm not ready to be his mate. I don't think I'll be able to deal with Malfoy for the rest of my life. I mean he is kind of an egomaniac. I think maybe I could try things with, him and maybe train him while I'm at it._ Harry was smirking on the inside.

Draco stared at Harry. He didn't understand what was wrong with his mate. He stood looking like that for about ten minutes. "Harry, love," Draco said while walking towards Harry. He touched Harry's shoulder, and he must have startled him, because Harry Potter punched Draco Malfoy. He punched Draco hard, so hard that Draco fell and hit the floor.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard or what he just did. On the ground, in front of him, laid Malfoy. Draco's eyes were tearing up and Harry felt his heart jerk. _Oh god, what did I do?_ He immediately dropped to his knees and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry," he said while wiping the tears from Draco's cheeks. "I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry."

Draco didn't speak. He couldn't believe his mate hit him. He couldn't believe that he was crying because _Malfoy's don't cry_ , everyone knows this. Most importantly he couldn't believe that even though Harry hit him, he wanted him to make him feel better. Draco looked up at the brunette, teary eyed, and said "Promise me you won't hit me again, because next time if you do hit me, I'll hire someone to kick your arse."

"I won't, but why wouldn't you kick my arse yourself?"

"Because Veelas can't hurt their mates."

"So if I hit you, you couldn't hit me back?"

"No I couldn't," Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's not fair. I promise I won't ever hit you again, on purpose."

"Okay love," Draco said standing up, while surprisingly bruise-less, and pulling Harry up with him. _Did he just call me love? I think Draco Malfoy might be a closet romantic._

"What are we going to do? About me being your mate and all?" Harry didn't necessarily love the idea of being Draco's mate, but he did want to get to know the blond better and didn't have the sudden urge to beat him to a pulp or worse. _Maybe we could start off as boyfriends and see where it goes from there._

"Right now I don't want to think about that." Draco started sitting on the couch and pulling Harry to sit next to him. "Right now all I want you to do is hold me."

Harry smirked. "Who knew you were the type of person who liked to cuddle Malfoy."

Draco pouted. "Well don't get used to it. You just hurt me. Now it's you job to make me feel better. And would you please try calling me Draco?"

"Okay Draco," Harry said while wrapping his arms around the beautiful blond. He there on the sofa and pulled his Veela on top of him. _How am I going to explain this to everyone? My friends may be okay with the fact that I'm gay, but I seriously don't think they can deal with me being with Draco Malfoy of all people. Well I guess being with him will make my life more interesting. But maybe the two of us being together isn't such a good idea. Voldemort could hurt him and I don't think I want that to happen. I don't even know how I would deal with that if he and I were together. I really don't want to lose anyone I could get close to._

 _God he's so warm._ Draco thought, _I think I might be able to lay in his arms forever._ Draco nuzzled his head into Harry's chest. After a few minutes they were both asleep, and forgetting everything. Harry even forgot that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were coming to get him, and take him to the Burrow.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

"What the hell Harry!" Ginny began to scream. She was standing in the living room doorway, with her eyes tearing up. Ginny was in shock. She knew he said he was gay, but she was praying it was just a phase. So when she walked in on hi holding Malfoy, like he should only hold her, her heart broke. _He's not supposed to be with other people like that. He was supposed to come back to me, so we can get married, have kids, and be rich… I mean a loving family._ Ginny looked around quickly to make sure no one was pick up on her train of thoughts.

"Whay," said Harry groggily. He smiles when he noticed Draco still asleep on his chest. Ron saw his sister began to cry from the door way and rushed into the living room. When he saw who Harry was asleep with, he was immediately filled up with rage. Ron roughly pulled Malfoy off of Harry and tossed his body to the floor. After falling Draco woke up confused. He was in the middle of a very nice dream, involving a certain Gryffindor. He looked around and noticed all the new comers in the room, and saw who was standing over him. _The weasel has some nerve, he better be happy he's Harry's friend._

"Ron what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked a highly agitated Harry Potter, sitting up from the couch.

"I don't know, mate. What are you doing with the fucking ferret faced Slytherin laying on your chest?" yelled a red faced Ronald Weasley. Ron felt like he was in the middle of a nightmare. His best mate was with his sworn enemy. He was with the slimy bastard that tortured them at Hogwarts, made fun of his family, and called his girlfriend the 'm' word.

"He's not your mate!" yessed an angry Veela.

Draco began to slowly approach Ron, looking as though he was ready to kill him without the use of magic. Hermoine gasped, she had just walked into the room when she heard Ron and Harry yelling, when beautiful wings, covered in what looked like black silky feathers, came out of Draco's back. His normally blue eyes had streaks of red in them. The entre room fell silent.

Harry walked stood and walked slowly towards Draco, and began to try to sooth the Veela. "Draco please calm down. Ron didn't mean anything when he called me mate."

Draco sighed, "You're probably right." His wings eased back into him. _That looks painful_ , Harry though, _if it is he hides it well._

"Draco are you a Veela?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded,and thought _that's a dumb question. What else would I be? The Pillsbury Doughboy?_ The twins gasped, they entered the room right when Hermione said the word Veela. No on in the room knew how to react. They always thought Draco was a pureblood. But in all actuality he wasn't even human. Most people in the room stood in awe, while someone was planning on finding ways to use that information against the blond.

"Which probably means…" started George.

"… Harry is your mate." Finished Fred.

The twins were a lot smarter than they were sometimes given credit for. They could put two and two together and make four, well in this case put Harry and Malfoy together and figure out they were mates. They had their suspicions that the two had liked each other. Fred always thought that the arguments and physical fights were just to get each other's attention. George on the other hand read Harry's journal and then found out for a fact that Harry liked Malfoy, he just never told his twin that. _Only because if Harry found out I read his journal he'd probably try to castrate me._

"No, he's not. Right Harry?" questioned Ginny. The occupants in the room awaited an answer.

Harry was more concerned about Draco, ignoring Ginny and everyone else. He stood by Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Are you okay Draco?"

"Yes love, I'm fine." Draco leaned in to Harry's embrace.

"What the hell?" yelled Ron. "So you're just gonna be with the ferret. He will betray you to You-Know-Who and what about Ginny?" _How in the name of Merlin can he choose that bloody Slytherin over my sister?_

Harry looked Ron directly in the eyes and said "Ron I'm gay. Draco is a Veela, and I'm his mate. I'm not going to abandon him, so learn to Deal. With. It. I'm with DRACO now." Draco perked slightly after hearing this. _I hope Ron can get over all of this. I really don't want to lose his friendship over this, but I really do want to try things with Draco, and I'm not going to let Ron change my mind about this. If he really was my friend he would accept who I was with and who I liked._ Harry made sure he stressed the name in that sentence. "Stop calling him fetter and get over the fact that I'm not with your bloody cheating sister."

"And for your information Weasel, Veelas can't hurt their mates in any way shape or form," sneered Draco. _But just because I can't hurt him doesn't mean I can't be a prick every once in a while. And did he say cheating sister? She cheated on him. She must be the biggest dumbass in the world. No one in their right mind would cheat on Harry Potter… And I should probably stop calling him Weasel, Harry glares at me every time I do._

Ginny began to cry, and ran from the room. She didn't want to believe that Harry would choose Malfoy over her. Ron stood with his mouth wide open. Hermione walked towards Ron and said, "Harry is right and so is Draco. Veelas can only love their mates, and would die before they hurt them. You need to stop worrying about him being with Ginny. Because unless Ginny can become a guy, and I really don't think she going to grow a cock overnight, even with magic, they aren't getting back together any time soon. Harry, I'm happy for you and Draco."

"Did the mud-" Harry glared at Draco, "Muggleborn call me Draco?"

"Yes she did." stated Harry in a voice that told Draco to not even think about arguing with her.

"Thanks" Harry and Draco told her in unison. Ron left the room cursing and saying that he was going home. Hermione being the good girlfriend that she was, went after him. Fred and George began laughing and holding their sides."

"Harry I thought…" began George.

"… Ron w-was gonna…"

"… ki-ki-kill Malfoy…"

"… He looked so…"

"… Pissed."

Ginny entered back in to the room as the twins laughter began to quiet down. "Fred, George, go home. I'll bring Harry there." They did as their little sister told them and apparated away. The twins could sense the mood she was in, and they weren't going to argue with her about bossing them around this time.

"Draco's coming with me," Harry informed her.

"Okay," she said in a small whiny voice. "I'll tell mom and dad. They'll probably agree to let Malfoy stay, considering the fact he's your mate and all." She responded in disgust. "I'll be back to get both of you in two hours. Bye."

Harry stood in the living room, still holding Draco. Draco was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes I do. But for now I think we should just be a couple. I'm only saying this because you're an extremely good looking, and you're an amazing kisser, with amazingly shiny hair."

"I was right, you're addicted to me." Draco said gloatingly. Harry blushed and kissed the shorter boy. The kiss was sweet and slow. They both enjoyed it, Harry didn't want to stop but eventually he pulled away.

"We need to head to the manor to get some of my stuff." Draco began to take a deep breath, "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." After saying that Draco apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

 **(Okay, so here's another chapter… And because I'm getting it up in less than 24 hours from the last I feel like I deserve reviews** **please and thank you. Or I won't add anymore to the story… Or Will I…) and here's the bit at the end I was talking about in the other note:**

 **Harry: Milly what were you trying to do? Get me killed?**

 **Milly: Maybe… *smirks evilly***

 **Draco and Harry: *gasp***

 **Milly: Just joking, I won't kill you off… yet..**

 **Harry:… Good**

 **Draco: What about me?**

 **Milly: Maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

 **Draco: What can I do to help make up your mind?**

 **Milly: Shag Harry into a mattress.**

 **Draco: How about in the next chapter?**

 **Harry: I'm not sure I want to be shagged into a mattress!**

 **Draco: But love I want to shag you into a mattress.**

 **Milly: Next chapter won't work, how about chapter 3, while you're at the Burrow?**

 **Harry: But the house is always full…**

 **Draco: Even better! *smirks***

 **Harry: Milly you aren't really considering this are you?**

 **Milly: *nods***

 **Harry: But Milly *pouts***

 **Milly: Don't whine you know you want it.**

 **Draco: Wow our first shag, will be in chapter 3, and we're in the end of chapter 1 now. I have to get ready *leaves***

 **Milly: Harry would you like a** _ **lemon**_ **cookie?**

 **Harry: *takes cookie* Thanks Milly, I love l** _ **emons**_ ***smiles and eats cookie* …. I can't believe you're doing this to me in chapter 3.**

 **Milly: Hey what can I say? I'm evil, pure evil *smirks***

 **Harry: I swear Draco is rubbing off on you.**

 **Milly: *mumbles* don't we all wish**

 **Draco: *yells* I heard that**

 **Harry: Oh and Milly don't forget to take Annie the summary she wants. I really don't feel like having to find someone else to finish writing the story after she kills you**

 **Milly: *rolls eyes* she loves me too much to kill me**

 **Annie: *smirks* that's what you think *evil laugh***

 **Milly: When did you get here? *looks innocently***

 **Annie: When I heard Harry was going to get shagged.**

 **Harry: You two are evil**

 **Milly and Annie: We know!**

 ***Annie is my best friend who this story was bring written for.**


	3. Chapter 2: To the Dragon Cave

**Thank you guys for all the supporting reviews and honest advice. I'll keep my original plan of retyping the five chapters I already had and then deciding where to go form there. As I said in the last chapter the last bit at the end of it, was left from my old friend Annie, who I wrote this for in high school. It was just in case one day she might come across it and remember. But there's nothing like it at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Three more chapters to go after this one, until I write some new material. I'm also removing the author's note I left, it will no longer be a chapter on it's on. Sorry if by posting it I gave anyone false hope of reading an actual chapter.**

Chapter 2: To the Dragon Cave

The Veela and his mate landed directly outside of the man door of Malfoy Manor. Harry was taken aback at the shadow the house managed to cast over the lawn, he'd never seen a house so big before and this was just the outside. He was beginning to be overcome with nerves and he suddenly remembered the manner in which they had arrived to this massive home.

"You could have splinched me! Next time you give me some type of warning before you apparate us!" _If there is a next time._

"I'm sorry. I was so excited that I wasn't thinking." Draco preceded to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and rub his back. "I hope this doesn't make you want to leave, or not trust me."

"It's ok I guess, everyone makes mistakes. Just don't do it again. And no, I don't want to go."

"Good." Draco quickly laid a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Then turned to open the door to the Manor, and suddenly fainted when he opened the door completely. Harry shocked, stood there with his mouth agape as he watched Draco hit the floor and looked inside of the manor. There stood Mr. Lucius Malfoy snogging one Professor Albus Dumbledore. They broke apart as they heard the thump of the young Veela connecting with the floor.

"Umm.. It's not what it looks like," Dumbledore tried to explain rather quickly while pushing Lucius further away from him.

Harry was trying hard not to question his mentor and be sick all at the same time, but he figured Draco needed him more. So he lent over the fallen Veela and gently brushed the hair away from his forehead to give it a kiss. Draco's eyes instantly fluttered open because of the attention from his mate. Dumbledore and Lucius walked over to stand by Draco to make sure he was unharmed from his fall, but the Veela only had eyes for his mate. Harry helped Draco to his feet.

"Harry I just had to worst nightmare. In my dream my dad was kissing Dumbledore…" Draco began to quickly babble and trailed off as he finally looked around himself, and noticed the previously mentioned people holding hands. "Bloody Hell! It wasn't a dream!"

"I think you should drop the costume… I mean disguise Severus." Lucius stammered while blushing.

"Wait, that's not Dumbledore?" asked Harry, blinking stupidly. He was not taking his blond into his arm, trying to process what was going on around him and wanting to comfort his boyfriend. This was easier for him to accept. Draco melted into the embrace.

"Severus Snape dropped the disguise, he was now back to his normal, but slightly less greast self. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Draco are you okay?"

"Yes father, I'm fine now… What were you guys doing… Wait nevermind." He quickly dropped the conversation, remembering a similar instant that occurred in the summer. Draco had walked in on Severus groping a chained-up Remus Lupin. Draco began to scream at Snape for cheating on his father, and then Lucius began to look like himself again. He couldn't look them in the face for a week after his parents explained the truth.

"Then why pray-tell are you and Potter here? I thought you were just going to visit him." Snape inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, my dear godfather, I'm spending the summer with my boyfriend." Draco responded with a smirk and Harry's face began to redden.

Lucius shared a look with Severus before asking, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes sir, I'm Draco's boyfriend now." Harry responded while still blushing, but making direct eye contact with his boyfriend's father. He may have been embarrassed but it wouldn't dwindle his courageous ways any.

"Oh well then… I guess you can to retrieve your things from the Dragon Cave, Draco?"

"Dad please stop calling my room that."

"Dragon Cave?" Harry lost his blush for a look of amusement.

"Well when Draco was a little boy, Severus here allowed him to watch his first muggle film. I was against it at first, but he explained that Draco would probably have to take muggle studies at Hogwarts, and it would be a good idea for him to have a little experience with Muggle things. SO he was allowed to watch a film called "Batman" and he became obsessed with that film."

Draco interrupted his father "Well that's enough of that story, lets head to get my things Harry. I'm sure my father probably is a little tired from his earlier activities…"

Severus cut him off, "Well I'm not tired at all and I can finish this short tale. Draco at the time owned a small children's silver cape. He would put it on and run around the manor to save the house-elves from "dangerous" situations. He also had a habit of flying around on his children's broom and saying ' _to the Dragon Cave'."_

Harry began to snicker, but a glance from Draco instantly put an end to that. Lucius than began to finish the story again. "We tried to explain that he was not a superhero like batman, but he'd say ' _but dad, dragons stay in caves and my name means dragon."_ We'd just let him have his way and drop the argument. Over time, as he grew older he eventually stopped on his own."

Harry tried his hardest to hold in his laughter but he failed at doing so. "I would love to see that." Harry said while trying to catch his breath, and Draco still giving him his best death glare.

Snape smirked, "Actually you can, Lucius like's to keep the wizarding version of muggle home videos."

"There's no way in Hades Harry will see those projections!" Draco said, as he began pulling Harry in the proper direction to get to his room. "Let's just go to my room."

"Don't you mean _To the Dragon Cave?"_ Harry responded with a goofy smile on his face.

Professor Snape and Lucius only chuckled when they saw Draco shove Harry lightly down the stairs they had just began to ascend. "Ahh, young love." Lucius mused, "Now where were we?" Once the boys were out of sight, the Dumbledore costume returned, and the snogging began.

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

"You smart arse." growled Draco once he and Harry were in his room.

"Oh god," Harry said still chuckling "imagine what Ron's reaction would be if I told him about _The Dragon Cave_?"

Draco slowly walked up to Harry with a look on his face that would make a small child cower in fear. "Harry James Potter, if you ever want me to touch you in anyway at all in the future, you will not tell anyone about it! And if you decide to tell I'll just floo and call someone at the Daily Prophet about some of the embarrassing things that happened to you at Hogwarts they weren't aware of!"

"Fine, I won't. Yet."

"Thanks… wait, yet?"

"Welcome." Harry replied sweetly.

Draco waved his wand and all of his clothes flew from various closets and into his trunk. Harry looked around while this occurred and noticed Draco's room was actually made up of black and silver colors. Not the green he was expecting. The room was also quite spacious and the bed looked as though it could fit six or more people, he was glad Draco looked as though he was on a mission. Not trying to get Harry into said bed. Draco waved his wand again and everything he needed for school also landed into his trunk. He then shrank it and placed into Harry's jeans pocket.

"Draco why don't you carry your own trunk?" All Draco did to reply was motion for Harry to look at his extremely tight pants.

"Okay I don't think I need anything else. We can go now."

"Don't you think we should go say goodbye to your dad and Professor Snape? And you'll need to explain their relationship to me eventually."

"I know I will and not at all. The wards will rang when we apparate out, besides I don't think either of us what to see what they're doing down there."

"Okay, if you're sure… I wonder why he was disguised as Dumbledore." Draco shot Harry a look and said you really don't want to know, and grabbed Harry's hips, with no time wasted they were apparated to Private Drive.

They didn't even have to go inside of the house, Ginny was outside waiting for them. "Harry I already got your belongings. Mom loosened the wards so you and Malfoy can apparate there." Ginny proceeded to tell Draco the apparation coordinates and with a pop Ginny was gone.

Draco grabbed Harry's hips tighter and then why too were gone. When they arrived to the Burrow, they were immediately greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Harry," the witch spoke, "Hermione explained everything to me. You and Draco here will be staying in Percy's old room."

With a shared glance, the newly formed couple responded "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry, seemed to be attempting to avoid Mr. Weasley's glance and tried to hurry Draco towards the stairs when the man began to speak.

"So… Harry my boy… Have you two bonded yet?"

Noticing how his mate began to seem uncomfortable, Draco responded instead. "No we haven't. I still have to explain Veela bonding customs to Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley please excuse Draco and I. I am quite tired, and would like to go to bed." The entire time Harry spoke he kept his gaze on his shoes.

"Of course Dear. You go straight to that room. Make sure you two are at breakfast in the morning."

"Okay," Harry responded while dragging Draco up the stairs.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry and Draco entered Percy's old rom and unpacked. They took a moment to glace and the bare walls and the queen sized bed. The frame looked a bit old, but the bed itself looked as though it would be comfortable. _I'm so glad this room has a private bathroom_ Draco began to think.

After they finished unpacking, they showered separately, got dressed away from the line of one another's view, and didn't speak to each other at all. Draco was starting to become annoyed with how Harry was acting, and decided to break the silence.

Draco sat on the bed and patiently waited from Harry to have to walk past him, the then grabbed his hands and began to speak. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry proclaimed why avoiding eye contact with the other male in the room. "I just don't want things between us to move to fast. I want to get to know you better before we decide to further our relationship."

"You can set bounderies and I will follow them." Draco's eyes began to glow a faint silver.

"Draco your eyes are glowing," Harry said after finally looking the blond in the eyes.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later when I tell you more about Veelas."

"Okay." Harry separated his hands from Draco's. He walked around the bed and laid down facing the wall.

Draco looked at his mate with eyes filled with concern and worry. HE sighed and lay down next to Harry. Harry slid over towards the edge of the bed and away from Draco. Now there was a large gap of space separating them, and the Veela in Draco wasn't happy about this in the slightest. Draco began to move closer but Harry was laying on the edge, it even looked as though part of his body was over the side of the bed.

"That's it!" yelled an infuriated Veela. "Why won't you even lay close to me? It's not like I'm going to rape…" Draco stopped talking. He saw Harry flinch when he said the word rape. "Oh my god, Love…"

Draco pulled Harry into his arms as the brunette began to cry. Harry fought against Draco's grasp for a while, and then he relaxed into it, burying his face into the blonde's neck. Draco spoke in a soft and soothing voice, while trying to calm him. Draco wanted revenge. He wanted to kill the bastard who hurt his mate. However, at this moment in time, he had to wake care of Harry no matter how much the Veela in him wanted to go on a murderous spree.

After a few minutes Harry's tears were subsiding, and looked Draco in the eye. "I don't want to talk about it now. Promise I'll tell you more later."

"Please just tell me who."

"I can't."

"I just want to keep you safe so tell me who." Draco pleaded with Harry.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't do anything."

"I can't promise that." They Slytherin was already thinking of ways to make the bastard pay who hurt his mate. All he would need was a little help from his parents.

"Then I won't tell you."

 _Fuck, I'm starting to think he wants to protect the person who hurt him. I wonder why_. Draco took a deep breath an answered as calmly as he could, "Fine, I promise I will not do anything until you want me to."

Harry was quiet for a few moments and took a few shuddering breaths. After what seems like eternity to his boyfriend Harry began to speak. "It was Mr. Weasley, last summer." he blurted out in a rush.

Harry looked Draco in a moment when he noticed the Veela's chest had stilled, almost as though he wasn't breathing at all. He noticed Draco's eyes began to glow crimson once again. The Veela must have realized that Harry noticed the change in his eyes because he made himself calm down.

In the calmest voice he could muster Draco asked, "Does anyone else know?" _No wonder Harry seemed so uncomfortable earlier. I have to find a way to get him to agree to let me tell my father. Than I can make that bastard pay._

"Just you," Harry whispered in a small voice.

"Okay." Draco held Harry closer to his body. "I promise I'll protect you. You'll never have to worry about him touching him again." He kissed Harry's cheek and Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and slowly drifted to sleep. "I love you Harry James Potter," Draco whispered and then also fell asleep. He wanted nothing more than to pack all their belongings and head to Malfoy Manor, but he knew this would do more harm than good. It would cause questions and suspicions that they would have to address quicker then Harry wanted to. So he just forced himself to remain calm and watched his mate sleep for a while, before he also drifted away.

That night Draco's dreams consisted of many ways of how to torture and kill one Mr. Author Weasley.


	4. Deleted Scene

**So I actually cut the last chapter short. This was supposed to be what happened after Draco fell asleep, when they woke up the next morning. But I didn't think it was a proper fit so I removed it. However, because of my melodramatic moment in what was previously listed as chapter 3 (what I would have called chapter 2, but the prologue is counting as 1), I thought you guys deserved to read this… Also there are still 3 more chapters to add, but 2 of them will actually be posted in two parts. The length of them compared to my other chapters does not fit with the rest of the story well. So it may take me a few days to post them, while I'm trying to find a proper moment to pause the scenes. Sorry in advance. Hope you guys enjoy…. Also if you haven't, go back and read the updated chapter 2. It's an actual chapter now and not just an author's note.**

Sneak Peek (Deleted Scene):

Harry awoke to the smell of Lavender, and he was beginning to wonder why. He slowly opened his eyes and in a sleepy daze he saw Draco lying next to him with a bottle in his hands.

"Lavender oil?"

"Harry, let me give you a massage."

"Draco, I don't know if that's a good idea… I'm still not okay with being touched in certain ways."

"Baby, I promise I'll just give you a relaxing back massage. You've been so tense lately."

"Well… Ok Draco." Harry reluctantly gave in.

"Now off with your shirt," the Veela demanded, "so I can relieve a little of the stress in your life. I just want you to forget everything for a little while."

Harry did as he was told, and laid on his stomach, tensely shaking. Draco straddled his back, and slowly dripped a little of the oil onto it. Soon Harry felt Draco's smooth aristocratic hands moving over his spine. They began to find every knot and work them out. Harry was feeling pure bliss as his Veela touched him, and he surprisingly let a moan slip from his lips.

Draco's hands stopped moving. He heard the small moan and didn't know if he should continue or not. The Veela in him was pleased that it was pleasuring its mate. That small moan was music to his ears, however he didn't want to scare Harry away, so he sat still and allowed him to make the next move.

Harry began to turn over, while keeping the blonde on top of him. Emerald eyes met glowing silver and Harry sat up keeping Draco straddling his crotch. Harry didn't mean to moan, but the way those hands felt on his back was amazing. He felt suddenly bold and curious to explore things with his mate. So Harry placed on hand on Draco's hip and got a firm grip, while the other caressed his neck. He slowly moved his neck forward and began to suck on that smooth column of flesh.

The Veela took a deep breath as he felt Harry's mouth on his neck, and let out a breathless moan. He wanted to protest, but it just felt entirely too good. He had been touched before but it never felt like this. The intense pleasure from the fact that it was his mate was melting his insides with a heat he couldn't put into words. After a few moments of his neck being nibbled on, and his boyfriend gently brushing his hand across his member, Draco finally regained function of his brain when he remembered his mate's rapist was in this very house and could walk in at any moment.

"Harry… we need to stop." But Harry didn't listen to Draco, and the blond didn't put up much of a fight after a hand slipped momentarily into his pajama pants. Harry then moved his lips to Draco's and they shared a kiss that set their skin aflame. Literally that it, what neither noticed was that their skin was emitting a pale blue flame, and while it left no marks or burns on the couple, it had actually warmed up the room.

Harry gripped Draco's hips with both hands, ignoring the whine that escaped the blonde's lips when he stopped brushing his hand over his member. He began to thrust his hips upwards slowly. Without hesitation Draco ground his hips into his mates, while biting his lips. His hands went to Harry's shoulders blades, where he began to gently rub. They kissed and rubbed their rock hard erections against each other.

Then suddenly the Veela remembered what he had promised his mate again. His body and mind couldn't seem to agree. He knew that if Harry was distressed his inner Veela would feel it, and he's be forced to stop. But that was happening. It was his conscious that was causing him to want to keep this from happening. While his body kept moving in time with Harry's, he did manage to say between soft moans, "Love, I promised you only a back massage. We need to stop…."

Harry cut Draco off and began to thrust recklessly and with more force, "I'm so close." And the Veela was too. As they began to approach their climax, the flames on their skin grew more intense. But it all came to a sudden end, when they heard the sound of the room door opening and frantically moved away from one another.

 **Once again don't forget to check out chapter 2.**


	5. Chapter 3: Birthday Suprises part 1

Chapter 3 (part 1): Birthday Surprises

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the deleted scene. I'm going to start this chapter close to that but not exactly. Once again I felt as though the story would have progressed too quickly and unnaturally if they would have instantly become that intimate. So this chapter has a small time jump, not too much however. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter also. Don't forget to review!**

 **Also I hope you guys all enjoyed your Valentine's Day.**

 **There is a flashback in this chapter but it's marked, the entire section is written in italics. Also the darkened italics in that section are thoughts.**

Harry and Draco, laid in bed a jumbled tangle of limbs. It was a few weeks after they arrived to the burrow and the couple were sleeping easier with the idea of Mr. Weasley being under the same roof as they were. They were suddenly awoken by Ginny bursting into the room and demanding Harry come to meet her in the back yard. Harry angrily did so, after making sure Draco was okay with him leaving the bed.

Ginny say by the lake in the back of the Burrow and waited for Harry. When he arrived the wind was blowing her red hair everywhere. _She's so beautiful._ Harry thought _any straight guy would love her._ "Ginny next time you want to talk to me, and I'm in a room, with the door locked, you should knock before you just curse you way into the room."

"Why Harry? It's not like you and Malfoy were going to be doing anything." Ginny said while looking up at Harry. _He better not be doing anything with Malfoy, or I'll never take him back._ _Then there'd be no money, no mansion … I mean loving home and children._

"Actually you don't know that. We've gone close these past few weeks. We could have been doing something." Harry was trying to keep his cool, he was starting to get angry however, but didn't want to hurt her feelings more than he already had, so far.

"Why would you want to do anything with him though?" She asked being blissfully ignorant.

"Honestly? Because he's a hot blonde, a good kisses, he's sweet in a secretive way, he's smart and he's a guy." Harry emphasized the last three words.

"He's also an arrogant spoiled brat!"

"What's your problem? Why can't you be happy for me?"

Ginny stood and faced Harry. She looked him straight into his eyes. Her eyes were full of determination. "I want you back, and I could make you happier than he ever will be able to." She said mater-of-factly.

"I'M GAY!"

"I could turn you back straight," she said while taking two steps towards him and thrusting her small chest towards his face.

 _Funny she wants to turn me back straight, considering she cheated on be when we dated._ "Sorry, but even if I was straight I wouldn't want to be with you."

"Why not?" she yelled

"Because while we were dating you cheated on me with Colin Creevy remember?" Harry's voice wavered a little while he spoke.

"I apologized for that," she said while staring at her feet.

"I know you did Ginny," _I also know you didn't mean it,_ he wanted to add that part in but didn't to spare her feelings. "But seriously, I'm gay. I don't want to be with you. I want Draco."

Ginny began to see red. _Who in all of Hades does Harry think he is? He may be the boy-who-lived but he sure as hell isn't going to turn me down._ Then she threw herself forward and pressed her lips into his. Harry didn't kiss her back, however he did push her away.

 _Has she lost her fucking mind_? _I cannot believe she just did that._ He thought while trying to keep himself composed. I can't believe you Ginny." Harry I want you back."

"But I don't want you. I want someone with a big woo-hoo."

"But I do have a big woo-hoo."

Then Harry began to laugh. Ginny thought he was losing his mind, then it clicked. _Oh sweet Merlin, I think I just told Harry Potter I have a cock!_ Her face automatically reddened, and she ran back towards the Burrow and in to the kitchen. After Harry caught his breath he followed her again.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

When Harry caught his breath in the kitchen he noticed that Draco hadn't come down stairs yet. Ron, 'Monie, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were all sitting at the table in their pjs. _Maybe he doesn't want to deal with being surrounded by Weasley's._ "Morning everyone."

"Morning Harry" said Mrs. Weasley. "Do you think you can get Mr. Malfoy to come down stairs and eat?"

Yes ma'am," Harry ran to the foot of the stairs and yelled up, "Draco, get your arse down here."

Draco slowly desended down the stairs. He even walked past Harry, didn't speak to him, and walked into the kitchen. Then he sat at the table across from Ron. Harry sat next to him. _He smells a bit off_ Draco thought. Ever since he became a Veela his sense of sell had gotten a lot better.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry questioned.

He didn't answer. _He smells like something I've smelled before._

"Harry yelling at him to get his arse downstairs wasn't a nice way to speak to him," Hermione interjected.

"Draco I'm sorry," Harry said and hugged him. Draco pulled back quickly, he felt as though Harry had burnt him with his touch.

"Harry, please tell me why you smell like Weasellet?" Draco spoke in a sharp and calm voice.

Before Harry could answer, Ginny did, "He smells like me because he's been kissing me."

If looks could kill Ginny would have died instantaneously when Draco's red eyes locked on her. The Veela in him was throwing a temper tantrum. It was taking all of Draco to stay in control.

"Draco I wasn't kissing her, she kissed me, and I pushed her away," stated a nervous Harry, chuckling to try to defuse the etention he also added, "She also told me she had a big woo-hoo."

After hearing that Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice and began to laugh, but Harry talking about her woo-hoo did nothing to lighten Draco's mood.

The blonde had finally lost control of the Veela. He released his wings and flew across the table and attacked Ginny. Everyone sat in shock, they couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was punching Ginny and pulling her hair. After she screamed they all jumped out of their seats to try to break up the fight. Harry was the one who grabbed Draco off of the youngest red head. He pulled the blonde towards him and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist and wings, he began whispering calming words to his mate.

"Ginny are you out of your mind? You don't mess with a Veela's mate. Malfoy could have killed you and gotten away with it," Mrs. Weasley yelled infuriatedly. "And you Draco Malfoy, need to control your temper." After fussing at them she left the room, dragging her still silent husband behind her.

Ginny was still lying on the floor with Ron standing over her. The twins left the room when their mother walked out. They were off to decide who to give their revenge potion to: Draco because Ginny kissed his mate, or Ginny because Draco tried to kill her.

"Harry, he could have killed her!" yelled Ron, finally coming to his senses.

"Ron shut-up. 'Monie make sure Ginny is alright. I'm going to take Draco up-stairs and get him to calm down more." No one tried to convince Harry to do otherwise. They all just did as they were told, because by now they knew that an irate Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with.

The blonde's wings finally contracted into his back, as Harry continued to rub soothingly on his arms. He looked as though he could collapse at any moment, and he did. Harry picked him up and Draco wrapped his legs around him. Harry carried him up the stairs and into their room.

"Harry," whined Draco, "don't leave me." He spoke as Harry laid him on the bed.

"I won't," he answered while lying next to his mate. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

"I love you Harry," Draco mumbled while pressing his face into the warm chest next to him.

"I think I love you too," he replied while running his fingers through the Veela's hair. He knew they were probably moving too fast, but years of tension between them made this a different situation. Maybe fast would be okay. _Even though I know he could have killed Ginny I only wanted to protect him, and kill her when she tried to hit him back_ were the final thoughts of The Golden Boy before he fell asleep.

A week passed without any trouble. Ginny never tried anything else with Harry. The two mates became closer, and Ron even realized he could deal with Draco. Mostly because they both loved Wizarding Chess. Hopefully things remained this tranquil at Harry's birthday party.

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

It was the night before Harry's birthday, and all through the Burrow, not a creature was stirring except for…. "Mmm Harry," Draco squealed in a very un-Malfoy like manner. He was happy he remembered to put up the privacy charms and to lock the door this time. He was happy he knew how to get exactly what he wanted from his mate. Even as Harry was kissing his neck he couldn't help but remember moments before when he so cleverly god he and Harry into the position they were in now.

 _Flashback: 10 minutes earlier_

 _Draco sat on the bed pouting. Harry hadn't touched him in any way since the day he almost killed the youngest Weasel._ _ **I shall get my way,**_ _Draco thought,_ _ **All I have to do is show a little skin and Harry Potter shall be mine… mwahaha…**_

 _Harry sat in a chair and watched the blonde. He was starting to get a little worried about the smirk on Draco's face, and the suspicious glint in his eye. He had a feeling he was up to no good._ _ **Or maybe he's just thinking about what to get me for my birthday.**_ _Harry contemplated what his Veela could be up to. He was so caught in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde stand and began to strip off his shirt. When he heard his name called he looked and had an instant reaction of lust._

 _Before him stood Draco Malfoy, the hottest Slytherin of all time, clad only in a pair of jeans that hung low on his waist. So low in fact Harry could tell that Draco had gone commando today. For a brief moment al he could think was_ _ **he looks so good in muggle clothing.**_ _And when Draco laid on the bed and called him over he could only do as he was told._

 _ **I love being a Veela**_ _, he thought as he used his allure on Harry. His mate was almost drooling._ _ **I hope he doesn't tell me he doesn't want to do anything with him when. I don't think I could hangle that right now.**_

 _Harry sat on the bed next to Draco and ran his hands over his flawless skin. The aristocrat felt smooth and his body was toned due to hours of quidditch practice._

 _Harry bent over and kissed Draco's chest as he felt his way down the blonde's body. When his hands reached Draco's jeans he changed position on the bed and removed them, while keeping eye contact with his mate the entire time._

 _ **He moves fast,**_ _Draco thought._ _ **I wonder how far he's willing to go tonight.**_ _The Veela in Draco was very pleased and didn't care how far his mate went as long as he was being touched by Harry. Draco, however, was thinking about the fact that he would have to stop Harry eventually. They still had to talk about Veela customs and they couldn't give themselves completely to one another until they were ready to officially mate._

 _Harry claimed up Draco's body, supporting his weight on his forearms. When he looked down he saw the gift he wanted for so long. Draco Malfoy, in all of his glory, lay naked in front of him an waiting just for Harry._ _ **This may just be the best birthday ever,**_ _he thought as he heard the clock strike midnight._

" _Happy birthday baby," Draco whispered. Harry looked him in the eyes again, and then kissed the blonde for all he was worth._

 _End Flashback_

Harry couldn't help himself, he wanted to devour every part of the blonde. He loved the way Draco gasped and called out his name. Harry continued to kiss and nip his way down his Slytherin's body. When he reached his belly button Draco stopped him.

What's wrong," asked Harry confused.

Draco say up and said, "Love, we have to stop. I don't know how much longer I can control myself and I still have to tell you about Veela customs and other thing's about mating."

"Then tell me now," replied an impatient Boy-Who-Lived.

"No, but I promise I'll tell you soon. I don't want to tell you when the only reason you want to know is so that you can bugger me." _I'm really happy he wants me. But I don't want him to want me for my body._ Draco frowned.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry kissed the blonde on the lips, trying to get the frown off of his face. It didn't work and Draco never answered him. Harry lay down and opened his arms. Draco silently lie down on Harry and let him hold him. _I thought he told me not to get used to this. Not that I have a problem with it or anything. Maybe I can get him to tell me what's wrong with him tomorrow._

Draco couldn't stop thinking that maybe Harry did just want him for his body. It was confusing him, he wanted to be touched but he wanted to be sure Harry wanted more than his body too. It made the Veela in him a little sad. It loved being wanted by its mate, but it didn't like the idea of his mate not loving him. He nuzzled his head into Harry's chest, and let silent tears fall. _I don't wanna just be a sex toy, I want him to love me. What if he doesn't? What is he leaves me for the youngest Weasley? What the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I cry over boys?_

Harry began to feel Draco's tears hitting his sin. _I'm not waiting for tomorrow, I have to know now._ Softly Harry asked, "Draco, please tell me what's wrong."

The blonde listed his head and looked at Harry, "Tell me you want me for more than just my body."

"Of course I do."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Draco, I don't just want your body. Trust me, okay? I wouldn't slowly be giving my heart if I wanted just your body."

Draco eyes lit after Harry finished speaking. He leaned in and kissed Harry. It wasn't one of their normal slow kisses, This kiss made every atom in Harry's being begin to purr and sing. The kiss was hungry. After a while, Draco slowed it down and the kiss still maintained all the passion from before. Harry believed that Draco found what he was looking for in this kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and they didn't stop until they both fell asleep.

 **Alright, hope you guys enjoyed this first half of the Birthday Surprises chapter, the next half will be coming soon… Also I'm thinking about doing a companion piece with Lucius and Severus. Showing some of the moments with them raising Draco, and perhaps a few of naughty bits, like the scene with the Dumbledore costume but longer of course.**


	6. CHapter 3: Birthday Suprises part 2

Chapter 3 (part 2): Birthday Surprises cont.

 **Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. Life got a little hectic. I graduated :) I know have my Bachelors of Science :D and my fiancé got deployed :/ . I'll try to begin updating regularly, probably a chapter a week, or if it's a chapter I think is a little small there maybe two small updates in a week. This is another of the previously typed chapters I wrote in high school. Hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget reviews are nice, and may even make me update faster.**

 **I'm looking for a Beta also! Any takers?**

 **Parseltongue in this chapter is marked with dark italics, thoughts are in italics.**

It was noon when Draco woke up. He had this nagging feeling that there was something he needed to do. _But what,_ he thought. He looked to his calendar on the wall. _Oh, I'm just supposed to have Harry ready for his party by 1:30 and not let him go downstairs until then_. Draco almost feel back asleep but his line of thought truly hit him. He sprang into action and tried to wake Harry. The boy refused to be woken. So Draco used his want to throw cold water on him and Harry suddenly sat straight up in bed. "Sorry love, but I had to get you up and ready" Draco spoke with an apologetic look on his face.

Harry grunted, and carried Draco cave-man style into the bathroom attached to their room. He filled the pool sized bathtub with ice cold water and threw Draco into the tub. Harry wanted the blond to be pissed, but he wasn't. He just warmed the water and pulled Harry in with him. Once they were both in the water, he cast a spell to undress them both and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. "Happy Birthday", he whispered.

Harry loved the feel of Draco's skin touching his. The blonde made him feel warm all over. Draco kissed him and began to rib his chest, but Harry pulled away smirking. "Didn't you say we had to get ready?" With a sigh, the Veela reluctantly unlocked his legs from Harry's body and began to wash himself; after taking a deep breath the brunet did the same.

Neither of them spoke to each other again until they dressed. _Why is it that he and I can go without talking to each other and not have to deal with an awkward silence?_

Harry noticed how they were dressed as they exited the room. They both wore black pants, and a solid colored shirt. _Draco looks good in red, he should wear it more often._ Harry let his mind wonder, not knowing the Veela was thinking the same of Harry in green.

When the couple arrived downstairs it was already decorated. There was red and gold all over. _I'm going to be sick, there are too many Griffindor colors around me._ Then he saw it. There was a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harry', in silver and green. There was even a snake around its edges.

"Harry, what's with the banner?"

"It was the twin's idea. They didn't want you to feel completely out of place. Don't you like it?" Harry asked in a cutesy voice.

"I was just wondering" he replied while sitting on the couch in the living room. _The twin's are being thoughtful. They must be up to something._ Harry sat straddling his mate and looked into his eyes. He clearly had payback on his mind. "I don't think-" he was cut off by Harry's mouth. That's how they were found when the guest began to arrive. They were so caught up in kissing they didn't notice anyone entered the room, until Ron spoke.

"Harry why is it that every time one of us catch you with Malfoy you two are on a couch?" Harry could tell Ron asked in a jokingly manner, as he and Draco stopped snogging.

He looked around the room and saw the looks on the faces there and blushed. The normal house guest looked around as though nothing was wrong. However, Colin Ceevy dropped his camera mid photo and had a look of horror on his face, Professor Lupin and Tonks looks faintly ill, Professor McGonagall looked as though she would faint at any moment, and Hagrid looked as though he smelled something foul. The most interesting faces were those of Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore, who happened to be standing near one another, which made Draco twitch. Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye and looked slightly flushed, puling at his collar and Lucius looked ready to kill The Boy Wonder.

Harry was still blushing once it hit him why most of his guest looked disturbed. Draco was smirking and then spoke, "Harry I think it's time to tell everyone about us." Harry nodded.

"Umm, well, draco'saveelaI'mhismateandwereboyfriendsnow." He spoke in a rush while staring at the ceiling. Luckily everyone in the room managed to decipher that rush of words. Harry was waiting for the yelling to begin, while Draco rubbed his back. Everyone in the room suddenly laughed which confused both teens. Then Snape spoke.

"Do you really think anyone in their right mind would throw you a party, where your _boyfriend_ ," Snape chocked out the word, "would be, and not warn the guest first. I took care of the matter and informed every one of your current situation, so that they wouldn't have heart attacks if they saw you two together."

Then why did everyone look mortified when they saw us kissing, and they does the other Veela in the room he's about to kill me and why the hell ins Colin Creevy here?"

The other Veela answered. "It's because I, for a slight second forgot you two were together, and I thought you were taking advantage of my son. As for everyone else, it was the twin's idea."

"Colin is here because he and I are dating," Ginny added. Harry could tell she was trying to make him jealous. He sat up and looked at her with a raised eye brow, and then he smirked and spoke into Draco's ear, "Draco, let's show her how to make someone jealous. She's trying to play dirty right now. Remember it was Colin she cheated on me with." Draco nodded.

"That's so sweet," Harry said while stroking Draco's chest. "I truly wish you two the best of luck."

Draco mumbled under his breath, "I hope she doesn't make you realize you're gay as well." Harry was the only one to hear that comment and began laughing. Draco smiled and Harry kissed him slowly. They were starting to grope one another when the oldest wizard in the room cleared his throat. They broke apart again. "Maybe it would be wise for Mr. Potter to open his gifts now."

"Okay." Said Harry and everyone in the room agreed. Harry walked into the dining room pulling Draco along with him. While walking into the room, Fred and George begged him to open their gifts first. Draco didn't believe that was a smart idea but before he could inform Harry the gift was ripped open. Harry opened the box and blushed red, closing it immediately. Draco, who was over his shoulder managed to get a quick peek and noticed something long and silver, and something that said green apple.

"Those are for," Fred started.

"If you're ever missing Draco"

"And he can't"

"Be there" finished George.

"Thanks" Harry replied while glaring. He swiftly put the gift away and opened his others. He retrieved Chocolate Frogs from Rom and an assortment of random chocolate from Dumbledore. A scrapbook from Colin, filled with pictures of fights between Harry and Draco. When Draco asked what possessed him to give him that gift, Colin simply said "Ginny told me to." The whole room looked at the red head mentioned, but she kept her eyes on the floor. Harry decided he's bite the bullet and just open her gift first. When he opened the box, marker for Harry's eyes only, he looked as though he would be ill.

"Ginny is that a used thong?" Harry inquired.

"Yes it is," she replied.

Draco was doing everything in his power not to attack her, and his father noticed. Lucius spoke, "Listen little girl, I realize you want him, but you should remember that Draco cannot be held accountable for his actions. Meaning that if you keep trying to seduce his mate, he has the right to do whatever he pleases with you… and knowing my son it won't be pleasant."

"50 points from Gryffindor," hissed Snape. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. He didn't care if it was summer, Ginny was clearly out of line. And the room also began to smell off, once Harry opened her gift. The air contained a hit of something foul.

Harry sat, and once again pulled Draco into his lap. "Thanks for not killing her." Ginny smirked. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and knowing the Minister of Magic he would ignore the law and try to have you sent to Azkaban." Ginny's smirk quickly turned into a pout.

After that bout of fish smelled drama, Harry burned Ginny's gift anf rached for the next one. It was actually an unwrapped stack of books, each with a name tag. They read: _So Your Soulmate's a Veela?_ from Hermione, _Potions for Ignorant Self Absorbed, Bloody Gryffindors by Severus Snape_ from Lucius, _Guide to Dating a Veela's Son and Not Getting Killed While Doing It by Lucius Malfoy_ from Snape, and _Mating for beginners_ from Tonks and Lupin. Harry was even gifted contraceptive potions from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's final gifts were from Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Hagrid purchased Harry a baby snake, which was red and gold, and McGonagall brought him a cage to put it in. Hagrid instantly suggested Harry speak to it.

 _ **Hello pretty snake**_

 _ **Hello. You must be my new master**_

 _ **Yea I am. Do you have a name?**_

 _ **No, you must be the one to name me.**_

 _ **Are you a boy of a girl?**_

 _ **I am a girl of course; no boy could be a pretty as me.**_

"She says I have to name her, but I can't think of anything. Draco help me" Harry demanded.

"Why don't you name her Sasha?" Draco suggested.

"I like the name Sasha. I'll see what she thinks." While Harry spoke to the snake he failed to notice the look of lust in Draco's eyes as he spoke in Parseltongue.

"She says she likes the name, so Sasha it is. Draco she says she won't bite you because she can smell you all over me," Harry informed him with a blush. Draco smirked and Harry placed the snake in its cage. He was still sitting in Harry's lap, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. They were both relaxing, and zoning out into their own little world until…

"I'm going to hex you so badly you won't be able to use those childish dicks of yours for the rest of your lives!"

They couple both turned to look at the sudden commotion. What they found was Lucius Malfoy losing his control and yelling at the twins. They had slipped Snape something to turn him into a girl, with hot pink hair. Everyone in the room was snickering. Snap was infuriated, he bid everyone goodbye and left, dragging his mate behind him.

As that was happening, Dumbledore got Harry's attention and asked to have a word in private. They left the room to speak in the kitchen, and everyone was enjoying themselves, except for Draco. He was sitting alone in the chair Harry was preciously sitting in, and impatiently waiting his return. After a while, there was another sudden outburst, but this one was not the comedic sort. What was heard was Harry yelling at the top of his lungs.

"THER IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M SENDING DRACO TO VOLDRMORT; I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU THINK IT WILL HELP YOU OLD COOT!" Everyone in the dining room froze. Harry hadn't yelled that loudly since his godfather died. "WHY NOT?! WHY NOT?! BECAUSE I REFUSE TO SEE HIM GET HURT AND I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE HIM!" There were ten seconds of silence, before they all heard Harry yelling at Dumbledore to "fuck off". Dumbledore in a furious rush walked from the dining room and left the Burrow. Harry returned to the dining room twenty minutes later after destroying the kitchen and putting it back together again.

Harry sat in his Veela's lap, hiding his face in Draco's neck. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all went back to the party as though nothing happened. All Draco could do was hold his mate, and allow him to relax. He knew he would talk when he was comfortable.

A few hours later the party began to wind down, and Tonks and Lupin prepared to leave. While saying their goodbye's they asked Harry to be the godfather of their future child and he accepted.

After they left, Mr. Weasley broke out the Firewiskey. Everyone had their fair share of drinks, all getting tipsy except for Draco. Harry on the other hand, was in a daze and falling asleep in the Veela's lap.

"I wish the ferret would just die already, I still think he's going to betray Harry." Ron began to complain to anyone who would listen to him.

"Hey weasel, why don't you go get Hermione already?" Draco sneered.

"At least I'm not some fucking queer," Ron shouted back.

"Ron don't start! Leave Draco alone." Harry half groaned, half mumbled.

"Baby, do you want to go to bed?" Draco gently asked his mate.

"Don't call him baby, of course he doesn't want to go to bed with you!" Ron slurred.

"Ronald leave Harry and Draco alone," Hermione intervened.

"Why should I?"

"Because I think they're really cute together," she responded honestly.

"They're not cute, they're disgusting!"

"Did you just call me disgusting?" Harry questioned, sitting up and swaying.

"Yea I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Ron stood.

"Yes I do!" Harry tried to stand stumbling.

"And so do I!" Hermione added.

"Stay out of this!" Ron turned to look directly at Hermione.

"No!"

"Listen to me-"

"No. I'm not listening to you anymore. Ronald Weasley I'm breaking up with you, you insensitive jerk!" With that being said she exited the room. Room took off after her and neither of them were seen again for the rest of the night.

Harry was still standing, swaying and he was also tense. Pissed that Ron called him disgusting, he looked around to see what was going on around him and why no one else intervened. What he discovered was Hagrid flirting with a tree, Mr. Weasley making out with Professor McGonagall, and Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the twins, who could be heard laughing in the distance.

Draco stood behind Harry, and grabbed him sides to steady him. When he was firm on his feet, he walked Harry slowly to their room. Once there they both climbed in to bed, and Draco reassured Harry he wasn't disgusting until the scarred boy fell asleep. "I love you Harry", Draco whispered. "I love you too" Harry replied in his sleep.

 **I'm thinking about creating a side piece, with a few scenes relating to things mentioned in this story. I'd write about thinks like Snape and Lucius role playing and using polyjuice potion, the conversation between Dumbledore and Harry, and what the Twins did to cause the craziness at the end of the party. What do you think?**

 **Don't forget, reviews are always nice. Next chapter should be up next week!**


	7. Extra Oil Notification

DO NOT HATE ME. THIS IS MY WAY OF GETTING AROUND NOT JUST POSTING AN ENTIRE CHAPTER AS A SIDE NOTE. I STARTED THE EXTRA OIL, WHERE I'M GOING TO POST THOSE SIDE STORIES FROM HERE. PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. SERIOUSLY REVIEW. BECAUSE IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS ON THE EXTRA OIL I WONT CONTINUE TO UPDATE IT. I JUST REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH THE FORMAT. ALSO I'M ALMOST DONE RETYPING THE CHAPTER FOR WE'RE OFF TO SEE DUMBLEDORE (THE ONE POSTED BEFORE THIS ONE) AND IT'LL BE UP NEXT WEEK. HERE'S A PIECE OF WHAT'S POSTED IN THE EXTRA OIL. SORRY, ONCE AGAIN PLEASE DON'T HATE ME… BUT I NEEDED TO GET YOU GUYS ATTENTION BEFORE I POSTED THE REST OF THE MISSING CHAPTER NEXT WEEK IT'LL BE UP BEFORE WEDNESDAY BY THE WAY.

 **EXTRA 1**

 **So I'm sitting here thinking about how to go about these side pieces, to Lavender Oil… And I realized I could write them out as plays** **Lol I'm a playwright you guys (well a future one, I've written a few pieces that maybe put on in small theaters soon) so it might be quicker and easier for me this way.**

 **So there's a method to this (which will be used in anything I write out as a play):**

 **CHARACTER NAMES**

 **(short character actions)**

 **Dialog**

 _ **Stage Directions**_

 **Setting: how the scene should be set**

 **AT RISE: (What's happening when the curtain rises)**

 **Ready? Hoopefully you guys enjoy it… It's the rest of the Lucius/Severus/Dumbledore scene. Oh yeah, I'm going to add the portion of the story that applies in regular text… I'm honestly just coping and pasting it lol. Too lazy to retype it.**

Setting: A large, sparingly yet elegantly decorated foyer. The illusion of a large staircase should be present. A single love seat is present.

AT RISE: LUCIUS MALFOY sits on a love seat placed in the foyer.

LUCIUS

(exasperated)

I wish he would hurry home already. I'm tired of waiting all day for my surprise…

 _DUMBLEDORE enters._

DUMBLEDORE

(happily)

Hello there Mr. Malfoy… I've been sent to deliver a message from Severus.

 _Lucius stands, enraged._

LUCIUS

How dare you just enter my property without knocking or anything!

DUMBLEDORE

Well… You see… Severus sent me…. I assumed it was okay?

LUCIUS

You mumbling idiot. I'll never understand what the rest of the Wizarding World sees in you. You can't even form a complete sentence correctly.

 _Dumbledore chuckles, and steps towards Lucius._

DUMBLEDORE

(smirks)

Why Lucius… Severus told me exactly what you see in me. About your strange fantasy involving me...

 _Lucius backs away as Dumbledore stalks towards him._

DUMBLEDORE (cont.)

(smirks)

Tell me Luscious… Would you like the HEADmaster to give you a lemon drop or two.


	8. Chapter 4: We're off to see Dumbledore

Chapter 4: We're Off to See Dumbledore (Sneak Peek)

"What?" Draco said, disbelieving his ears. _I'm hearing things, there's no way in Hades he said that back to me._

"I said I love you too, Draco" Harry whispered sleepily. _I hope he believes me_.

"Harry you're drunk and sleepy. You don't mean that, so please don't say it. _I hate that he probably won't remember this in the morning._

"Draco, I do mean it. If you don't believe me I could show you what I wrote in my journal…" _Hopefully I don't have to show it to him… There are so many embarrassing things in it._

Draco realized the brunet didn't sound all that drunk. He had assumed all the firewhiskey had made Harry sleepy, but apparently he was just tired form his day. Draco nervously bit his lip asking "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I think I do." _I hope he believes me. I can't believe I just said that, why can't' I just keep my mouth shut._ He was beginning to roll out of Dracos' arms when he was held tighter.

"What's wrong" Draco inquired slowly.

"I've never really said that to anyone in a romantic sense. I never even told Ginny I loved her… it bothers me a little that you don't believe me."

"Harry I want to believe you. I just needed to know you weren't saying it just to say it back. We haven't been together for long. Falling in love isn't always easy, and it sometimes takes a while." Draco noticed that Harry blushed. _I wonder what he's hiding._ "Harry why are you blushing?"

 _Damn my flaming cheeks. I guess I better just tell him now._ "Draco…. I've kind of sort of have had a small crush on you since fourth year…" Harry spoke in a rush.

"… well perhaps I kind of sort of have like you for a while" Draco said.

The couple stared at one another, both trying to figure out what to do next. Harry, gathering his courage, leaned in and kissed Draco. Before Draco could respond, the lips on his vanished. Harry lay his head back on Dracos' chest and closed his eyes.

They lay for a while, still and silent. Both realized things would be different in their relationship now. Draco grew so tired his eyes began to droop, and before falling asleep he spoke "I love you baby."

"I love you too," Harry replied in a mumble.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

It was the morning after Harrys' oh so perfect birthday, and an angry owl was tapping on his bedroom window. The constant angry sound awoken Harry. He allowed the owl in taking the note. Realizing it was from professor Dumbledore he opened it immediately. It read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Because of the mateship between yourself and Mr. Malfoy, you two will be allowed a private room. Please floo to Hogsmeade, with all of your school supplies and I shall show you where the room is._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. Please inform Mr. Malfoy I need to speak to him privately._

Harry grabbed his wand and lit the letter aflame, this encouraged the owl to attack him. He screamed as the owl tried to peck his eyes out, in his panic he dropped his wand.

Draco was awaoken by the screaming. "Harry BLODDY Potter, there better be a damn good reason why you're screaming this early in the morning." Draco looked from under his blanket, noticed the owl attacking Harry and began to laugh hysterically.

"DRACO stop laughing and help me!"

Draco stumbled from the bed and to Harry's trunk. Once there he removed a handful of Hedwigs' treats, and tossed them out the window. The owl flew after them and Draco quickly closed the window. With a smirk on his face, the sat on the bed and giggled.

"The owl attacked me because it wanted treats?!" Draco nodded. Harry flopped down next to Draco and they sat in silence. They then heard the sound of something smashing into the window, and looked over to see the bird glaring at Harry and sliding down the glass.

Draco attempted to contain his laughter but he couldn't. He laughed so hard that he fell off the edge of the bed, which made Harry laugh in return. Harry slid onto to floor and lay next to Draco.

"The owl was from Dumbledore. He said we get a private room, and he wants us to some today. He also wants to talk to you alone."

"Okay" Draco responded almost instantly.

The pair picked themselves up, showered, and got dressed, sharing may kisses in-between.

"Draco, I think I already know what Dumbledore wants to walk to you about."

"What?"

"He's going to ask you to spy on Voldemort, for the Order of the Phoenix." Harry spoke quickly while staring at his shoe, and missed Draco stiffening.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Draco forced his reply in the calmest voice he could muster.

Harry looked at Draco quickly and noticed how tense he looked. He walked over to him, standing behind him. "Draco, you aren't going to be a spy. I don't want you to be one. I would always be worried about something bad happening to you. So just tell him no. I won't be mad if you do."

"But I want to help you."

"You can, and you will. But I don't want to be continuously worried about something happening to you and me not being there to help you." Harry responded calmly.

"Are you sure you don't-"

Draco was cut off by Harry's lips. _He sure does like to kiss me to get me to stop talking…. But I guess I won't complain about that._

Harry pulled away, leaving Draco dazed. "I want to be able to do that whenever I want without having to worry about someone finding out about us."

"Okay love. We should go say good-bye to everyone."

Harry looked at the clock. It was only eight-thirty. "No, we'll leave a note. Mrs. Weasley will know when we leave. She should immediately feel the wards."

Harry quickly wrote the note, and quietly walked downstairs and left it in the kitchen. As soon as he got back to the room, he grabbed Draco and apperated them away. He wanted no one to interfere and make them stay longer. He somehow knew this day was already going to be bad and stressful enough.

 **DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP**

When they arrived in Hogsmeade it was it was almost 9. Harry was happy it was still early. No one was up and about in the town. They walked towards Hogwarts gates hand in hand. Neither one of them spoke, they were to busy dealing with their thoughts. 

I hope he doesn't think that he will always have to protect me I could handle being a spy. I hope I'm not too much of a distraction for him. I don 't want him constantly worrying about me. Merlin, I sound like a first year Gryffindor. I wonder how all of the Slytherins will take the news about me being a Veela and Harry Potter, of all bloody people, being my mate. All of Draco's following thoughts were along those lines.

I can 't believe I actually told him I loved him and that he didn't tease me about how long I've liked him. He said he liked me a long time too, so I guess he liked me even before he was a Veela. I don 't think I should leave Draco alone with Dumbledore, he might convince Draco to become a spy. I couldn't deal with that. Having to constantly worry that he's okay, that Voldemort hasn't found out and seeing him in my visions. Harry was thinking so hard that he didn't realize that he and Draco had reached Hogwarts until they heard Dumbledore open the gates. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." The old wizard said nodding his head at each of them. "I think it'd be best if I took you two straight to your rooms." He then stalked off into the castle. The boys followed him. He led them to a corridor near his office. "You two can choose your password, I haven't set one. This will be your portrait." He said pointing at a fairy. "Mr. Malfoy please meet me in my office in 45 minutes." 

Draco looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore. "Yes sir, on one condition of course." 

"What might that be?" asked Dumbledore looking a little annoyed. 

"Harry can come too." Draco said looking at Harry. 

"I don't think Mr. Potter would want to join us." 

"Actually sir," Harry said speaking up, "I would like to. Whatever you tell Draco I'll just find out later anyway. So I might as well be there." Harry smirked at his headmaster. 

The old coot thought for a moment and finally said "Fine" and stalked away, the boys in the hallway. 

Harry and Draco stood there silent; until they were sure they heard the last foot-step echo away. Draco stepped up to the portrait and said, "Hello there pretty fairy." The fairy giggled and Draco continued speaking, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter. We want our password to be Woo-Hoo." Draco had given the password much though and he figured it would be the last thing anyone would suspect. "Also please make sure that you don't let anyone in who isn't with one of us, unless we tell you otherwise." 

"Also can you make sure that even if you do see one of us trying to get in that we always tell you the password." The fairly nodded her head covered in light pink. "Thanks." 

"Woo-Hoo," Draco said and the door flew open. He and Harry walked in. 

When you first entered the room you stood in a small version of what looked like Gryffindor common room. It was all gold and red. There were even little lions on the rug that covered the floor. There were three doors in the room (not counting the door they entered threw.), one on each wall. Draco walked towards the green door. He opened the door and there was a library.

It was covered in Silver and Green. It had book-shelves towering on every wall. Each shelf covered in books. Draco though he had never seen a room filled with so many books, except for maybe the main library in Hogwarts and the ones in the manner. He walked out of the room and was Harry walking towards the white door. 

Harry noticed that the room Draco had walked into was a library and knew he wouldn't be spending much time in there if possible. It be best if we didn't tell 'Monie about it. She'd never leave our room. He opened the white door and inside of it was a small kitchen. He turned towards the door to walk back out and noticed Draco standing in the door way. 

"Why would they give us a kitchen when we can eat in the great hall?" asked Harry. 

"Maybe they figured we might want to be able to eat alone sometimes." Draco said, and Harry blushed. He didn't know why he didn't figure that out himself. 

They walked out of the kitchen and into the last room. The door to this room was gold and silver. When they walked inside, Harry noticed two things: 1) there were two beds and 2) half the room was decorated in gryffindor colors and the other half in slytherin colors. It looked horrible. Apparently Draco though so also, because as soon as he walked into the room he pulled out his wand and pointed it as the beds. He merged them it into one bed and then pointed it at the ceiling and the whole room was redecorated. 

Harry had expected it to be all slytherin colors, but it wasn't. Draco had made both sides blend into each other and the room looked a lot better. "Like it?" Draco asked. 

Harry nodded and then jumped on the bed, Draco sat next to him. They started making out and groping at each other like crazy, and Harry heard it, tapping on the window in the bedroom. He got up and saw the evil owl that had attacked him earlier. He already knew who the note was from and had a pretty good idea what it said. 

"Draco, its time to go see Dumbledore." he said, straightening out his shirt. 

Draco stood and realized that his pants had been unbuttoned and unzipped. He looked at Harry with a raises eyebrow. He fixed his closed and then walked over and kissed his blushing mate. "Let's go." 

Harry and Draco stood before the eagle that marked the entranceway to the Headmasters office. "Do you know what the password is?" asked Draco. 

Harry shook his head. "I don't know it, but I'll guess. Lemon drop." After he spoke the 

word the eagle moved and exposed the stair case. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they walked up the stairs. 

"Come in." He spoke before they even reached the door. "Lemon drop? Tea?" he asked.

"No thank you." Harry stated. 

"Tea please." Said Draco. 

Harry and the blood sat down and looked away from the older wizard long enough for him to slip a small amount of a cretin truth potion into Draco's tea. He handed the blond the cup and he drank it, making a funny face while he did. 

"What's your name?" the older wizard asked. 

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy." Draco felt compelled to say. Slowly he realized what has happened. "I can't believe you off all people, the leader of the light, would slip someone a potion." He said, with a weird look of approval on his face. 

"He did what?" asked Harry. 

"I gave him a truth potion. I wanted answers from him and now I'm going to get them. Is your father a Death Eater?" 

"At this very moment in time he is not." Draco said with a straight face. 

"Are you going to betray Harry to Lord Voldemort?" 

"No I am not." Draco said. 

"Do you love Harry Potter?" 

"Yea, I do." Draco said looking at Harry. 

"Have you killed or tortured any muggles?" 

"No I haven't." 

"Do you want to join the light side?" 

"I'll do whatever I have to, to keep Harry say." 

"Okay Mr. Malfoy. Would you be willing to join-" 

Harry had had enough and he cut off Dumbledore. "I think that's enough questions." He said threw gritted teeth. 

"But Mr. Potter, this is the main question I wanted to ask him." 

"I already answered that question for you and the answer is no." Harry looked Dumbledore straight into the eye. "We are going to leave now; I'm quite tired and would like to go to bed. Also if you ever slip Draco any kind of potion again I will personally make sure you never use your wand again." He said while walking towards the door. Then he added, "And I mealy-both-wands," then he waked out of the room and Draco followed him. 

When he and Draco reached the room, Harry made sure his Veela was okay and then they both went to sleep, snuggled up in each others arms. 

**I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry. Life happened. Marriage happened. Moving happened. Getting sick happened. But I'm all better now and back to adding the chapters I already had, and new ones as well.**


	9. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed part 1

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: Graphic Rape**

 **HPDM** _"…."_ **HPDM is the pensive memory.**

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed (part 1)

Harry was asleep and having a nightmare. He was mumbling "no" over and over again. Draco sat watching him and thinking _should I wake him up or should I keep letting him continue sleeping?_ The decision was made for him when suddenly, at the top of his lungs Harry yelled "Mr. Weasley Please Stop!"

Draco spoke softly into Harry's ear and said, "Love wake-up." Harry kept his eyes close and was yelling even louder now. "Selienco" Draco said while pointing his wand at the rooms' door, he did know if Dumbledore had the walls bugged with spells on not, but he knew Harry didn't want anyone to know what happened between Mr. Weasley and him. "Wake your bloody arse up, Now!" he yelled into the Boy-Who- Lived ear. 

Harry opened his eyes and they were full of tears. Harry couldn't see his Veela because the room was completely dark. "Draco" Harry called out in a strained whisper, arms out trying to find him. 

Draco's Veela sense allowed him to see in the dark. He moved quickly, gathering his mate in his arms.  
"I'm right here love." Said the blond. He put his hand on Harry's cheek whipped away the tears that were beginning to flow. Draco was worried, he wanted nothing more than to question why his mate was screaming Weasley in his sleep. 

"Draco, don't leave me." Harry cried out. I don 't think he 'Il ever hurt me. _Maybe I should tell him exactly what happened with Mr. Weasley and me._

"Don't cry Love. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you." Draco said while sliding his arms around his mate. Draco's thoughts were spinning. He was thinking about ways to punish Mr. Weasley; however, in this moment in time, all he wanted was for his mate to feel better. "Baby, relax, I'm not going to let him hurt you again." 

Harry released a breath of relief. He didn't know why, but Draco's words made him feel a little better. He felt for his wand on the bedside table, found in and cast a quick Lumos. He extracted himself from his Veela's arms and walked towards their new living room's door. 

"Harry, love, where are you going?" Draco was starting to worry about Harry again. 

"Follow me. I'm going to show you my memory of what happened… Of what I was dreaming of..." Harry said while walking out of the bedroom.

"How are you going to do that?"

Harry only said one word, "Pensive."

Draco got off the bed and followed behind Harry. By the time he entered the room, Harry had already pulled out the pensive and was removing the memory from his head, the silver stream of the past poured into the pensive.

Harry nervously extended is head towards Draco. Draco deciding Harry needed more than to just hold hands, walked over, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you" the Veela told him.

Harry relaxed into Draco, and with a shaky breath said, "I love you too." Together they entered the Pensive, Harry thinking before they did so _I hope we both can handle this_.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

 _When Harry and Draco arrived in the memory neither one of them said a word. Draco just kept holding Harry and as he leaned into his warm embrace.  
_

 _Mr. Weasley was sneaking into the room Harry usually shared with Ron. But this night Ron slept elsewhere. "Harry. " The oldest Weasley called out.  
_

 _"Sir? " Harry said groggily. He felt the mattress dip a little. Harry flicked his wand and the lights came on. He saw Mr. Weasley sitting next to him, only a pair of boxers on.  
_

 _"So, you 're gay? " asked the older male.  
_

 _"Yes sir, " Harry replied. He was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. Draco noticed the loon on Harry's face. He held his mate tighter as his mind beginning to put together the pieces,  
_

 _Mr. Weasley rubbed his hand on Harry's leg. "Harry, have you ever been with another male? " Mr. Weasley asked with a smirk on his face.  
_

 _"N-nn-no. " Harry replied, "Why do you ask?" Harry tried to scoot away from the older man.  
_

" _Because I'm going to be your first. " Mr. Weasley said while tearing the covers from Harry, to reveal a naked Boy-Who-Lived. The younger wizard was about to speak when the older wizard pulled out his wand and with a single flick he had Harry bound and gagged.  
_

 _Draco felt like killing the older wizard now. He hated the look of terror his mate was wearing. The Harry he was holding turned in his arms and buried his face into the Veela's neck._

 _Harry was dreading the fact that he was reliving this memory again, and this time outside of his dreams. But he knew he needed to show his mate what happened, and that he needed to be with him while he watched._

 _Mr. Weasley case a spell under his breath and then thrust three fingers into Harry's virgin hole. Harry let out a loud scream._ _ **That must have been a silencing spell he cast**_ _, The Veela realized when no one came running to help Harry. As Harry screamed the red head smiled and became rougher with his thrust._

 _After a few minutes, Mr. Weasley slowly pushed his cock into him. The brunet was trying his hardest to escape from the restraints. And after realizing there was no escape he no longer screamed or struggled, only cried._

 _"Don 't cry, you know you like it. " The sick bastard said while licking the tears from brunet 's cheeks. Harry cried harder and the red head continued to taunt him until he orgasmed into Harry. He got off the bed, walked towards the door and said, "If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone about this, because if you though this was bad then you have no idea how much worse I can make things for you." After he walked out of the room, the ropes holding Harry and the gag disappeared.  
_

 _Harry laid in the fetal position and cried. Draco realized the brunet in his arms was crying also. Draco rubbed his back and tried to sooth him._ _ **I've got to get him to let me tell my father, and then Mr. Weasley will never be able to hurt anyone else.**_ _After that though the memory ended._

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

When they left the memory, Harry was still crying, and Draco was also shedding tears from red eyes. 

Draco lay on the sofa and pulled his mate on top of him. He knew eventually they would have to talk about it, but he also knew that now wasn't the time to do it. 

_Why does bad shit always have to happen to me? Why does my life have to be so fucked up? Why does Draco even want me?_ "Why do you want me?" Harry asked between sobs. 

"Because you're beautiful, and I don't just mean you looks. I mean the fact that your kind, and sweat, honest, loyal and very loving. You also are forgiving, towards some people. I want you because it feels right Harry." 

"Are you sure that's it's not just the Veela that feels that way?" Harry had been doubting that Draco had loved him.

 _I can't believe that he doubts that I love him_. "I'm sure it's not just the Veela. I've liked you since fifth year. I didn't turn into a Veela into this summer." 

"Okay," Harry said while considering the blond's intense eyes, before quickly turning away. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and leaned in to kiss his mate. He wasn't sure he would want to kiss him after seeing the memory. 

Draco leaned in the rest of the way and they shared a short and tender kiss. When they pulled away, Harry walked back into the bedroom and the Veela followed him in. Harry lay under the silver and gold blanket and lifted it up. Draco slid next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his mate. They lay in silence until Draco spoke, "Everyone returns to Hogwarts in about eight hours." 

"I know. That means I'm going to have to share you with the Slytherins." Harry said and mock pouted. 

Draco leaned in and kissed fake pout off Harry's face. "I'm going to have to share you too. We'll just have to make sure that we still are going to be able to have time together. When do you think we should tell everyone?" 

"As soon as possible, because I really don't think that we are going to be able to hide it for very long. I mean, eventually someone will catch us snogging."

Draco though that it was a good idea. "So, we'll tell them in the Great Hall tonight." 

Harry nodded. Draco cast a tempus charm and the clock read ten a.m.. 

"I love you." Harry said before turning his back to his mate. 

Draco was about to complain about it and lay on his side facing the brunets back, when Harry scooted backwards and pressed his back against Draco's chest. All the blond could do was wrap his arms around his mate again. "I love you too." He said, and after he spoke he realized that his Harry was already asleep. He fell asleep shortly after that, the last though on his mind was _how I wish I could shove that gag somewhere in Mr. Weasleys body_ and Draco was not thinking about Mr. Weasleys mouth.

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP 

When Harry awoke, almost seven hours later, the blond was still asleep. Harry though he would wake Draco up in a new way this tonight. Harry grabbed his wand and cast a spell to take off both his and Draco's shirt. He climbed on top of his mate and pressed his hardness into his Veelas leg. He then began to nibble on Draco's ear. The Veela moaned softly, which encouraged Harry to do more. 

Harry straddled Draco's lap and began to rock his hips slowly along his mates. Draco's eyes shot open and he was about to begin to panic. When he realized it was Harry rocking against him he calmed down. He grabbed Harry's hips and stopped him from moving. "Hi." The brunet said cheerfully. 

"Hello," Draco said back. "Thanks for waking me up." He was beginning to move Harry off his lap but the brunet stopped him. "Love, I'm up. You don't have to keep sitting on me." 

"But I want to." Harry said saddening. _Maybe he doesn't want me._

"Nothing more than this, until I tell you about Veela mating. Okay?" Draco asked, wanting to add _even though I would rather have my way with you now and then tell you the information later._

"Okay," Harry responded, running his hands over Draco's chest. He loved how smooth Draco's skin felt. He wanted to know every part of his blond by touch, and he was planning on mapping out every part of Draco's body with his hands soon. He began to rock his hips against Draco again. 

Draco sat up and chastely kissed The Boy Who Lived on the lips. Draco loved kissing his mate. The brunet was more skillful than Draco had had expected him to be, Harry had perfected the art of snogging. 

Harry slowly rubbed his tongue along Draco's lips and began nibbling on his bottom lip. The blond opened his mouth and Harry gently touched his tongue to Draco's. The kiss started off slow and extremely gentle, Draco decided he wanted to deepen it. _This is why I love kissing guys,_ though Draco, _you don 't always have to be gentle with them._

Harry was in heaven, he was still rocking his hips against Draco's, just more fervently now. Draco was kissing his neck and all of a sudden, his whole body felt like it was lit aflame. He stopped rocking when Draco stopped kissing him and moved him off his lap. "What's wrong?" The brunet asked. D _id I do something wrong._

 _No baby, you didn't do anything wrong; I did._ Harry could have sworn he heard Draco speak, but that would be impossible, considering the fact that Draco hadn't moved his lips. Also, how could the blond have answered his question if he didn't say it out loud? _It's possible when you 're a Veela and a Veela 's mate. Listen to me before you freak out, okay._ Harry nodded. 

_Well while we were kissing, among other things, I accidentally marked you. When I marked you, I started the first stage of Veela bonding, which gives us the ability for us talk telepathically._ Draco stopped and looked at Harry. 

Harry was not necessarily mad that this had happened. He knew Draco hadn't marked him on purpose. At least he hoped he didn't. _I didn't, love, I promise. We also can't lie to each other when using this link._

 _Okay._ Harry wanted to cry. He realized he would never be able to keep secrets from Draco again. He had no privacy at all any longer.

Draco read Harry's thoughts with ease. He stood from the bed and the Veela in him began to feel rejected. The purpose of the mind bond was so that mates didn't have to keep secrets. He began to walk towards the room door to leave. If Harry didn't have him in his head, there was only one way that could happen. All Draco and the Veela wanted was for their mate to be happy and to make Harry happy Draco was going to have to... 

Harry picked up on Draco's thoughts when he saw the blond began to walk away. Harry heard the word die and broke down into tears. _DRACO, NO._ Harry though, _you can 't leave me now. I'm a little upset that I won 't really have any privacy but I don 't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you._ He jumped off the bed and quickly walked over to his still shirtless mate. Please Draco don 't leave me now or anytime soon. 

_I love you, and I'm yours if you want me Harry.  
_

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed the shorter boy. Harry realized just how sensitive his mate was. They stood their kissing and both lost track of time. When they stopped Harry realized what time it was. "We only have 30 minutes to get ready and down stairs." Harry told his mate. 

They rushed and got ready, the whole time holding a conversation in their head. It consisted of Draco telling Harry to make sure that when Draco said something to him threw his thoughts that he answered threw his thoughts and if Draco said something out loud that Harry answered him out loud. He didn't think it would be wise to tell anyone about the mind connection yet. Harry agreed with him, he didn't want the news to get back to Dumbledore. They left their room ten minutes after everyone arrived and walked down the stairs together and stopping for Draco to kiss Harry's nervous feelings away as much as needed. They arrived an hour after the Welcoming Feast started. 

**Alright you guys, I cut the chapter in half because it's a lot to take in at once. I know some people are going to hate that I used Mr. Weasley as I did. Hopefully you guys read the Trigger Warning before reading the chapter. More coming soon. Don't forget to review :).**


End file.
